


road trip

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: road trip
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 6





	road trip

"We can't keep doing this much longer you know. It's getting risky, with _him_ getting more powerful." Draco idly traces the shapes of clouds through the open window, the easterly wind buffeting his hair about willy-nilly.

The radio is playing low, a crooning song that Harry sincerely hopes is not Celestina Warbeck, although it probably is.

He looks over at Draco. Despite what he just said, Draco is basking in that carefree way that only a road trip brings out. Here, sitting in Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia with all the windows rolled down and the April sun streaming in, he has no need for the defenses he usually arms himself with.

He catches Harry looking and tilts his head towards him, a fond smile playing on his lips.

Harry grins back, heart beating glad and strong for these small moments of peace in the midst of all the terror. He stretches his hand across the seat to tangle his fingers with Draco's.

"We'll figure it out," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
